


Goodbye Blackhell

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, After Party, Bit smut, Blackwell, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Gay Couple, Goodbye, Goodbyes, Graduate School, Graduation, Lesbians, Party, School, bit sexy, cute lesbian story, drunk, leave a mark, leave a sign, rachel is hella horny wehn shes drunk, say goodbye, smutey, very very tiney smut chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel will Graduate from Blackwell, Chloe wants to make sure Blackwell will remember they wehre here, in there own special way.(both are 19, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye Blackhell

The door to Blackwells indoors open, Chloe has Rachels hand firmly in her grip, you can hear Rachels high heels on the floor "what are we doing Chlo?" Rachel ask nosey "oh you will see but it will be hella great" Chloe say with a smirk, they stop at the stairs and Rachel see how Chloe search something. "What you search?" Rachel ask and step closer to her girl, the blonde in her very sexy black dress and the black heels hold on tight by her girlfriend, putting both of her arms arround the blue hairds tummy and rest her head on Chloes back "I love you soo much my Chlo Chlo, I caint belive we are leaving tomorrow" the blonde say a bit sentimental and drunk, Chloe smirk and say "yeah me too but also finally".

Chloe turn arround and now Rachels hands are tightly on her back, Rachel look at her with a grin and say drunk "you look so hot in that Jacket" "dont know if you know Rachel Amber but she giftet me this Jacket" "sounds like shes great" Rachel replies and Chloe smiles presss her lips lovley on Rachels forhead "now come on, we have to still found the right spot" Chloe say and take again Rachels hand and they walking upstairs. Arrived upstairs Chloe look arround again at the stairs and found the perfect Spot, she turn arround and couldnt spot Rachel "Rach!? Rach wehre are you?" she whisper and search her girlfriend, not long after as Chloe enter the second room, she found Rachel sitting at one of these fluffly relaxing balls seat cushions, this was Blackwells chill out room she can tell. "Come on, I found what we need" Chloe say, Rachel smirks, stand up and say still drunk but flirty "I also found what we need" she take Chloes hand and lead her to the cozy sit ball "Rach, not here, I promise later" Chloe say but it was to late, Chloe fall backward in the cozy sit ball because Rachel push her, Rachel give Chloe her bedroom eyes.

Rachel take seat on Chloes thighs and start to kiss Chloes neck, how the blonde stroke gentle over Chloes blue hair and how Chloe feel the soft sweet lips from her girl on her own, how automatically her hands went on Rachels ass and give him a lovley sqeeze "mhmmm, I like that" Rachel say flirty and start to kiss Chloes collarbone, the blue haird let out a gasp and start to went with her hand to Rachels boobs, Rachel is very lucky she dosent need a bra for this dress in this moment and also about her mouth a very horny gasp escape, they look in each others eyes wehre ready to say hella goodbye Blackwell in there very own way as Chloe hears something from outside.

"Hey Rach, hey did you hear that?" the blue haird ask but Rachel was in her drunk so horny for Chloe mood that she dont realize anything "Rachel please, I swear there was something" Chloe say again and now the noises are getting louder, fast Rachel look up and is angry, she roll her eyes and let out a frustrating gasp "Fuck, why are here people, I hate them" Rachel say and stand up from Chloe, Chloe aslo stand up, they look in each others faces as Chloe say "hey we countune this later" and take one of Rachels hair behind her ear, Rachel smiles big hug Chloe for some moments and say "so what was youre plan?".

At the stairs and the spot Chloe has found they both knee down, Chloe look at the wooden pillar "I wish I had my knife with me, we could cut something in there" Chloe say to Rachel "Oh that plan sounds amazing, wait" Rachel say and is gone "Rach, no, not again, I won't fall for it again" Chloe try to say in a tone hopefully only Rachel hears. Just some moments after Rachel come back with a tiny sharp thing "here I tought we could need this" and hand it to Chloe "Oh thats perfect, thanks" Chloe say lovley and Rachel kiss her cheeck, Rachel put her arms over Chloes shoulders and watch what she is doing, after shes finsihed the blue haird ask "you like it?" Rachel look over it, back to Chloe and answer "I love it" and they share a quick kiss, both stand up and Chloe hand her hand towards Rachel, saying "if I remember it correctly, we had to catch up on something" Rachel eyes got wide, she smiles and together they get fast away from Blackwell, celebrate they last night here in Arcadia Bay right.

Oh!, and what Chloe has done you ask? say we in the wooden stair pillar stand now _Chloe and Rachel was here_ , very tiney in the corner.


End file.
